


Beneath the Surface

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Echo wonders about herself and Caroline.





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 2x12 "The Hollow Men."

Caroline had smoked. At first it had been a simple act of teenage rebellion then it had become a habit. Towards the end, she had smoked to remain calm while trying to avoid Rossum's nets. Topher's genius had easily broken the habit, or more accurately had erased the habit, when Caroline had been wiped the first in the chair. Her personality was wiped from her body and then stored away on a hard-drive along with her habits and Caroline had become Echo. 

When Caroline had been put back in her body, she had given her memories for the cause before sinking beneath the surface of other personalities. The body was to be Echo's while Caroline became just another imprint. Alpha would later say it was because Echo was the true person and Caroline was just another creation. Alpha would claim that Echo was who she always was. Yet every now and then, Caroline surfaces long enough to make Echo wonder if Caroline is just loaning her the body to do the job that needs to be done. The job that Echo has the skills to handle. 

After all there's more of Caroline to her now than there ever was before. The disgust that she has for Adelle (before it had been different not that Echo can really explain it to herself but she knows that it was different.) The occasional craving for a cigarette, the rush that she feels when she gives in and the calm that seeps into her body as she exhales the acrid smoke from her lungs. 

Echo can't explain it but she knows that Caroline's muted presence is far more important than Alpha claims it to be. Likewise she knows that Caroline's more than just another imprint amongst other imprints in her brain. Echo wonders if Caroline was ever truly gone or if she was just buried beneath the surface. Sometimes Echo thinks that she's merely the construct that Caroline is using to win her war. 

((END))


End file.
